With the development of front opening holsters a secondary problem has arisen in that there is a present need for a device for rapidly and effectively releasing a weapon holding strap. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,420, I disclose a strap arrangement in which the officer, by sliding his hand forward, allows the side of his forefinger to release a strap from the outer face of the holster. It has been discovered that such an outer releasable strap provides a temptation if not an effective means for an adverse party to attempt to remove a weapon by first pulling such strap and grasping the weapon. In my co-pending application, Ser. No. 11,418, filed Feb. 12, 1979, I show protective devices for preventing unauthorized removal of the weapon. The need has however continued to be recognized to eliminate the possibility of a weapon being removed after unsnapping the outer end of the strap.
It has been found that to have the outer end of the strap pivoted yet fixedly secured to the holster with what appears to be a snap fastener is advantageous. It has been found that the thumb advances upon drawing beyond the weapon ahead of the forefinger thus it is better if the thumb somehow can release the retainer strap. This has been accomplished in the past including snap fasteners secured to the inner side of the holster to be released by the thumb during the forward drawing movement. Holsters of this type are termed thumb break holsters.